


It's The Man That Makes The Hair

by lunaticfringe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfringe/pseuds/lunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman isn't Seth and his hair won't change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Man That Makes The Hair

"What."

It wasn’t a question, or even a statement really, it was just the only thing that had left his mouth when he saw Roman. ‘The fuck is wrong with you’ should have followed but he couldn’t get it out, just staring at the samoan. Roman’s gorgeous locks were ruined! That might of been an   
overstatement but it didn’t stop him from wanting to hit him. If blood could   
actually boil Dean would swear his was doing just that right about then, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. What could he do? Roman had lost his mind.

"You don’t like it?"

Roman twirled some blonde locks through his fingers, looking down at it. They didn’t have their two toned little ninja counselling them anymore and they still desperately needed the help, he was doing the right thing by taking his place. He’d be the glue that kept him and Dean from   
imploding, he wouldn’t lose his partner like they’d lost the other one. If it   
meant bleaching half his head and speaking up a bit more so be it, Dean should be happy he was willing to try.

"We have to support eachother now Dean, that’s what brothers do."

"Brothers."

Dean scoffed, finally moving from the doorway to approach Roman. A calloused hand grabbed at the lighter locks, dropping them almost immediately. This was weird. Weird. Why did Roman understand how   
extremely fucked up with was?

"You’re not Seth."

"Nor am I crazy. Do you see Seth? Neither do I, and the last thing we need right now is to break up."

"Rome. Bro. Dude. Seth couldn’t help us, remember? He gave up on us. He left. So trying to slip into his place is just going to make me want to rearrange your face too, go fix your hair.”

Roman looked genuinely confused, hurt even, but he did fall quiet for a few moments. He wasn’t wrong, Seth had given up and turned on them, but for two years he’d kept them together. Didn’t that count for anything? Another two years would be plenty for him, he just wanted to know he still had one brother left. Dean must have been a mind reader because he wound up chuckling softly, shoving Roman’s shoulder.

"You’re stuck with me Rome, on one condition."

"What?"

"Dye your damn hair."


End file.
